Valentine's Day
by wildedove
Summary: Minato's late (he knows it) and makes good use of his breaks for Kushina's Valentine's gift! MinaKushi. [Minato's pov only]


Valentine's Day

* * *

Even though it was Valentine's Day, Minato still had to take care of some paperwork, assign missions (which were met with groans), review previous missions, and hold meetings with a group of ANBU shinobi for upcoming events. Kushina had stated that she would have preferred everyone to stay home, to enjoy the holiday privately but he couldn't defy orders from the higher ups.

"It's only Valentine's Day Minato. It can wait after you completed today's work in the tower but as for now, I can't grant you your wish," the older woman surmised.

He rose to his feet and left, disappointment well hidden behind his fixed gaze.

It wasn't just Valentine's Day. It was more of a small, private date with his lovely wife at home, where they would spend the whole day indoors eating delicious meals and talking about their days when they were children. But most of his plans vanished when the higher up denied his request.

So, in order to make it up to Kushina, he spent one break searching for the right roses, the other he was searching for small, white cards that can be tied with ribbon, and the last he used for writing. Writing several phrases of what he loves about her, from her beautiful red hair to the way she gets excited and accidently lets out her verbal slip 'dattebane'.

After twelve of the cards were filled with loving words, Minato hole punched each and every one of them as even as he could. Then with a pair of scissors, he trimmed the red ribbon and began weaving it through the holes of the cards. He wasn't into crafts or anything of the like but for Kushina, he was willing to go as far as he could. With all the cards set, he began tying the end part beneath the crimson rose so it was semi-hidden from view and only until he felt sure it looked nice and presentable, he stopped and wrapped the roses back into their clear, plastic paper.

Almost done, he looked up at the clock to check the time.

_3:30 P.M._

❝Shikaku!❞ he called out, placing the bow back into its place. He needed to leave _now._

The Nara opened the door ever so casually, grumbling something along the lines of 'what now'. He covered his mouth from a lazy yawn. "What do you need? If you're wondering about the coffee, we're fresh out and "

❝No, not that,❞ Minato interrupted, ❝I need you to copy the files on my desk, file the original and send the copy to the administration office before you head out.❞

"In a hurry I see. Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks!" Minato grabbed the bouquet and used the window as an exit route, quickly hurrying towards the chocolate shop near the bakery owned by his teammate's family. Chocolate-glazed strawberries on a skewer sounded delectable, something Kushina would like and so with that in mind, he bought six skewers, each having four strawberries with a tad bit of chocolate.

Now all he needed to do was go home and what better way to arrive faster than hiraishin?

_Flash!_

In less than five seconds, he arrived on his doorstep, the welcome home rug greeting him as it usually did. He gave the knob a twist and walked inside, the scent of his favorite meal instantly wafting through the air. A delighted smile curved his lips.

❝Tadaima~❞ Bouquet in one hand and white box in the other, he made his way to the kitchen where she was most likely at. ❝Sorry I'm late. I needed to do some things before I came home,❞ he rose both items slightly, telling her those 'some things', before setting the box down on the table.

❝Happy Valentine's Day Kushina,❞ He gave her a tightening hug that told her how much she meant to him before releasing her momentarily for a passionate kiss. He broke it gently before continuing, ❝When you remove a rose, you have to read the card attached to it and only then can you take a bite from one of these ❞ Minato reached for the white box containing the bright red strawberries and opened them. ❝Or you can give me a kiss,❞ he suggested, a cheeky grin breaking lose across his lips.

❝I love you.❞

What the cards say:

I love your beautiful red hair.

I love the way you smile.

I love you're verbal slip 'dattebane'.

I love you and adore you, and I'm a lucky man to have you.

I'm glad you married me.

You're my best friend.

At the end of the day, we'll always have each other.

Remember our first kiss?

If it wasn't for you, there would be no me.

To me, your smile is brighter than the sun.

You're the one thing I can't get enough of.

I love you. I know it sounds cliché but I do. I love you so much.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I wrote this way back in February and totally forgot to publish it. It's small and something from Minato's perspective and I needed something uploaded while I'm finishing up the third chapter to that NS story. I'm also finishing the first chapter of the MK one. Feel free to critique and thanks for reading!


End file.
